


Letters To Eri

by piecesofsolas



Series: IIyana Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions of a Spotless Mind, F/M, Friends don't let friends do THAT, Jumping to Conclusions, Lavellan and Eri are besties, Letters to my BFF, The Secret World of Inquisitor Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: Letters exchanged between Eri and IIyana Lavellan, detailing her inner thougths throughout the Inquisition, and her budding relationship between her nemesis, Solas.IIyana Lavellan is my main squeeze from Vindicated.





	1. Haven

Eri,

I hope this letter reaches Antiva before you pack up everything and head out to Haven. I know you were worried about my volunteering to go to the Conclave, but rest assured that I am fine ... even though I was accused of killing the Divine. And I emphasize _"was"_ because now I'm no longer a suspect. Apparently this green hole in my hand - Did I mention that there is a gaping green whole in my hand? I have no idea where it came from but I woke up in the cell and there it was, just staring at me as if it were a gaping wound ready to suck the life out of me.

They call it the Anchor. Sounds rather dramatic if you ask me.

It shimmers and glows and has the ability to close the Breach. The Breach! I forgot that I closed the Breach, or at least managed it. What is the Breach you ask? Oh, it that shiny green thing swirly in the sky that you can see a mile away. Cassandra says (by the way, I have never seen a woman more in need of romancing) we need to gather more resources in order to close it appropriately. Do you know what the craziest thing to come out of this is? The shemlins are bowing down to me, literally kissing my feet, - a Dalish Elf - and calling me the Hero of Andreste. It's unbelievable, and comical at the same time, but I do secretly relish it. If not for the sadistic pleasure of having a shemlin serve me. And before you judge me, you will be the first person to take advatnage of the situaiton if you were in my situation. 

Before I forget, I met a mage today who reminded me of that old bat Myrian from Denerium - you know, the merchant whose eggs we replaced. I still can't believe Keeper has not figured it out but if she ever does, swear to me that you will tell her it was the twins ideas. Apparently, the mage is a Fade Expert (he's a Dreamer) and is the local "to go to" for anything related to magic, the Breach, and the anchor. I"m pretty sure by the time you see me again, my arm will be gone because whatever this thing is would have eaten it alive - then I will look like that sour puss Ariana.

Haven is cold. I miss you. Visit me soon.

By the way, the mage's name is Solas and he is i ~~ncredibly handsome~~ interesting. 

The Second Great Love Of Your Life,

IIya

 

 

* * *

 

IIya,

 

You are doing that thing you always do when you speak - you lose your train of thought and then you ramble. I"m glad to hear that you are not dead, and unfortunately, very much alive. How else will I get the ladies in my bed if I don't have a sob story to seduced them with? What a friend you are. 

The Hero of Andreste? What a silly name. Are they dropping like flies when you walk by, if so - this is something worth traveling back home. 

I also want to call you out on your bullshit about the mage. You only add "before I forget" at the end of your last letter because you know I will ask questions about this Solas if you talked about him first.

Who is he anyway? What clan is he from? What kind of name is Solas anyhow? Are you in love? I can see you swooning on the other end of this paper. 

Don't be gross. We are not those people.

You wouldn't be cold if you hadn't left in the first place.

 

You are my only Great Love,

Eri

 

_Who is Cassandra? Is she spoken for?_

 

 


	2. Hinterlands

My Dear Eri,

You'll be pleased to learn that Cassandra is NOT spoken for ... although I suspect something is amiss between her and Varric. I'm not quite sure what their history was prior to Haven but it's incredibly uncomfortable when one gets in between the two. The other day, the Old Bat and I had to intervene when Varric accidentally shot an arrow Cassie's way. The woman turned savage - knocking the poor man to his feet. If it weren't for our intervening, I'm pretty sure the man would be dead.

Speaking of the Old Bat - something unsettling happened today. While heading towards another campsite, we met a Dalish woman who needed our help to enter some old Elven ruins. I would have gladly helped her, except, she called the Old Bat a Knife Ear. Can you believe the audacity of the woman calling him, a member of the Inquisition a Knife Ear?! If his response wasn't so damn polite, I would have run my staff into her ass. 

Nobody talks to my Old Bat that way. 

Well, that's not the unsettling part. The UNSETTLING part was the way he smiled at me afterward as if he could see straight through me or read my thoughts. He sat next to me while we ate dinner tonight, even laughed at one of my jokes --- the one about the cow! And that one isn't even funny! Then as I returned from my bath, our eyes met and I --- I think I blushed.

That has never happened before. 

What does this mean?

Why aren't you here to help me?

 

The only woman you will ever love for the rest of your miserable life,

IIya

 

* * *

 

To my idiot friend, IIya,

How many times must I tell you not to tell the cow joke? There is nothing funny about the cow joke. Are you sure he wasn't laughing at you instead?  Aaaaahhhhh ... I guess you hadn't considered that option, have you IIya?

I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but he was most likely laughing at you. Stop embarrassing yourself because I'm not there to save you from your humiliation.  

While you were busy saving the world and doing good deeds in the Hinterlands - Deshanna will be proud of you - I was busy saving the life of a beautiful lady pirate. She was involved in a brawl, I stepped in like a gentleman, and she rewarded me with more than gold. 

I hate to keep this short, but I must return to my life of debauchery. 

 

Near and far, you are all I dream of,

Eri

By the way, are you sure you aren't feeling some sort of way for the Old Bat? You do realize you only use nicknames for people you like ... in that way, don't you? You still didn't answer my questions. 

 

 


	3. Haven

Eri,

Can you believe that arrogant, condescending, pretentious, elitist had the audacity to bark at me about being Dalish? The crusty old bat literally - and I mean literally - sneered at me when I asked for his opinion on Elven culture.

"I thought you'd be more interested in sharing your opinions on Elven culture, you are Dalish, are you not?" the little shit sneered.

At me! The only person who cares whether he felt included and apart of the Inquisition's team. The only reason I spoke to him was that he also looked lonely. And you know I have a soft heart for lonely orphans.

But you should have seen him, Eri - standing there in all his elven glory, looking down his nose at me as if I were the vilest of all creatures. I couldn't help but feel judged, condemned as if he'd already found me guilty of a crime I didn't commit simply because of my Vassaline. Simple because I am Dalish. If he wasn't talking right at me, I would have thought he was speaking to a damn shemlin. Like the ones we ran into at Starkhaven - now those two were complete assholes. 

Regardless, he was lucky I didn't hiss at him and call him a damn Knife-Ear. Of course, it didn't help that I over-reacted and asked if he were allergic to Halla. In hindsight, I could have responded better. (Please do not roll your damn eyes at me. I know I tend to overact when to our clans, so spare me the lecture.)

I don't understand how his perception of the Dalish could be so terribly skewed. He spoke of us as if we were children, passing down traditions that we knew nothing of. He spoke as if he were the carrier of TRUTH and he alone knew the secrets of our past. And I don't know what offended me the most, that he presumed that I was like the rest of them when in reality, the Lavellans are pretty integrated into Thedas culture. Or that he presumed to judge me without knowing how I am.

How can the same man who trekked across the Hinterlands and openly laughed at my jokes be the same one staring at me with contempt and hate in his eyes? It's unsettling and confusing at the same time?

Anyway, he had no right to judge me, to look down at me as if I were filth. If he thinks I will ever submit and grace his presence with submissive pretense, he has another thing coming.

I hope you visit me soon before I get arrested for murdering the Old Bat.

IIya

By the way, the man is not associated with any clan and I have no idea where he comes from. He just popped out of nowhere.

Mysterious.

* * *

 

IIya, my darling.

You're doing that thing again --- rambling about as if I can read your mind. You know you have a bad habit of having one-sided conversations and expecting the rest of us to read your mind. What is it about this "old-bat" that gets you all riled up. So what if he was talking shit about our clan, we do it all the time anyway. But apparently, you are losing sleep over this "mysterious" elf. 

How mysterious can one person be? Are you sure he isn't some criminal? The more you talk about him, the more I want to meet him. 

You need to calm yourself. You're a leader now, a leader of men, and we can't have you vomiting at the mouth all the shit you think and feel. Remember, I'm not there to clean up your mess. You may want to do those breathing techniques DeShanna taught you when you were a wild, little thing. 

IIya - as much as I love you and care for you, you need to also realize that you have a raging temper and that temper can get you in trouble. I shudder to think of how you are managing at this time, especially with the green shit torn into the sky.

Perhaps I should come visit? ........ I heard that your Ambassador is from Antiva. If she is anything like the ladies here, do you think she'll be interested in .... late night conversations?

Still living the life of a sinner,

Eri

 


	4. On the Road to the Storm Coast

IIya,

If you think that teaming up with Sera to place lizards in the Old Bat's bedroll is going to win you any favors with the man, you're wrong. In fact, he is more justified in his belief that you are childish.

What is wrong with you anyway? Do you have a fever? Or is this all unresolved, unrequited love for the man and you are either too oblivious to see or in complete denial of your feelings for him? (don't shake your head at me, you know it's the truth.). I have never known you to carry a grudge. Remember what your mother always say - that it only takes one person to make a change. And in this case, that person is you. I hate to say it, but it appears to me that you have a crush and you're stubborn brain won't let you admit it.

What is it about the Old Bat that triggers you? I could read the angst in your last letter - what did he do that made you react this way? Did something else happen that you are not telling me? Again, I have never seen you react this way … can it be love? Can it be that my little feisty IIyana has fallen completely in love? By the Elven Gods … please, we must tell the entire world!!!!

Do us both a favor and sleep with the man to get him out of your system. I can give you pointers if you like.

Now to more pressing matters - how are things with your Golden Hair Commander? Have you spoken to him more since arriving at Haven? I have heard that the Lion of Feraldon is fantastic in bed, perhaps you should start there?

Your devoted lover,

Eri

* * *

 

 

Eri,

You have no idea what I am dealing with here. The Old Bat is an elitist, a superficial and pretentious prick. I can't stand him. He has an answer for everything and references the Fade to get his point across. When he disagrees, he resorts to "My journey into the Fade ….", as if he alone knows the secrets of the world. If I wanted to know about the history of magic, I'll just pick up a damn book.

And speaking of books, he reads all the time. Always reading and sketching and reading … as if he doesn't care to be around any of us. Or care to know us at all.

To be honest, all it takes is for him to look my way or say something and I'm already rolling my eyes. Despite what you may think, I don't have feelings for the man, other than the strong desire to knock him senseless. I can't decide what I dislike the most - his attitude or the way he always presents himself … always so proper, well mannered, with an undertone of condescending contempt. There is a part of me that takes great pride in baiting him because that is when I see him slow real emotions. He is usually poised and reserved, but when we argue, it's as if I see another part of him that he only reserves for me.

And yes - the man can throw some subtle insults. The other day, I overhead Solas and Vivienne discussing the circle. The woman basically insulted his magical abilities and Solas replied with this:

" _I will try, in my own fumbling way, to learn from how you helped seal the rifts at Haven …. Ah, wait. My memory misleads me. You were not there."_ His response was so polite that it took her a moment to realized he's insulted her. I hate to admit it, but it was pure magic.

Anyway, we are heading to the Storm Coast … apparently, a man named the Iron Bull wants to meet us. And my Commander is sexy as hell, you should see him after he's taken a bath. All damp and such. 

Your dearly devoted,

IIyana

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for supporting IIyana and Eri's relationship. I hope you are enjoying these letters as much as I love writing them.  
> Should Eri make an appearce in Vindicated? What do you think?
> 
> Hope you all are well!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
